custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Quasimodo (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Who Framed Quasimodo is a Custom Barney Movie and a Custom Disney film. It was also a Barney & Wonder Pets film. Released in theaters in May 1, 1998. It was released on VHS in October 12th 1998. It combines live-action and animation. Plot When Quasimodo is framed for the demise of Ming Ming's toy car by Diesel 10 and his villian friends, Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends must help Quasimodo explain the truth of how Diesel 10 and his gang. Cast The Heroes *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Shawn *Ashley *Keesha *Maria *Robert *Jesse *Linny the Guiena Pig *Ming Ming Duckling #Turtle Tuck *Ollie the Bunny *Quasimodo *Elsmerada (cameo) *Aladdin *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Hercules *Meg *Phil *Pegasus *Pocohauntas *Meeko *Ren Hoek *Stimpy J. Stimson *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tenacles *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Duck the GWR Engine *Donald & Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the GWR Engine The Bad Guys *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel *Splatter and Dodge *Diesel 10's Diesel Pet: Mosquito *Hades *Pain and Panic *Jafar *The Thugs from Winnie the Pooh *Sheldon Plankton * Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in the movie was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Mulan". Quotes Quotes 1 *News Reporter: Welcome to the News. A gang of evil villians, leaded by Diesel 10, has blamed Quasimodo for the loss of Ming Ming's car. And so, Barney must help his team safe Quasimodo and tell the truth that the villians did it. *Tuck: Oh no! *Ming Ming: This is sewious! *Barney: Don't worry, we will save Quasimodo! *Ming Ming: You reawly think so? *Barney: Yep! *BJ: We must get things to save the world. *Linny: Good idea, BJ! *Barney: What are we waiting for, let's go! *(All exclaim as they leave for the things they want) Quote 2: *Hades: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Quasimodo: What a great idea! You'll have excellent practice before I take care of Elsmerada. *Hades: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. Even since Pain and Panic were little, I was never quite able to measure up to the,. My father always look better. From the beginning, he considered me an irritating bird, but he's not here to protect me anymore... so now Pain, Panic and I can settle once in for all which one of us is the better henchman. *Quasimodo: You are the one who did it, aren't you, Hades?! You destroyed your father! *Hades: You'll pay for that!! (He looms up to Quasimodo, then he jumps up, and fights him) YAAA!!! *(Quasimodo tries to punch Hades in the face, but Hades dodges a punch by sidestepping and kicks him with his right leg) *(Hades then throws Quasimodo against the wall. His head hits it, but he is a topml so he survives) *(Quasimodo tries to uppercut Hades, but he dodges an uppercut by sidestepping, then he did a sidekick with his right leg) *(Quasimodo tries to punch Hades again, but he dodges a punch by crouching, then he kicks him with a right leg from a crouch) *(Quasimodo punches Hades in the tummy with his right leg) *(Hades tries to fight Quasimodo, then kicks him with his left leg, but Quasimodo grabs Hades' left leg and twists it) *Hades: (screams while his left leg get twisted) AAAAAARGH!!! (HIS pulls out a hammer out of his pockets, then he throws it to Quasimodo, making his right arm hurt a bit) *Quasimodo: Oh, coward!! *Hades: That's funny to hear that come from you with all people. I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Quasimodo. They are laughing evilly) *Quasimodo: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, god man. *(Quasimodo looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Quasimodo: You can't beat me, men! (He kicks Diesel 10 with his right leg, grunting) *Boomer: Not good enough, Mr. Guy! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, fool! (he grabs Quasimodo with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Quasimodo: OOOH NOOOOO!!!! *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends rush up to Diesel 10 and Boomer) *Linny: Diesel 10! Stop! Don't grab that guy with your claw! Hey, what're you doing?! *Diesel 10: I'm grabbing him with Pinchy! (laughing evilly) *Boomer: And we're punishing him! (laughing evilly) You'll never stop her now! *Shawn: Oh, yes, we will! *Arthur: We gotta stop him! *Barney: Let's go! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends jump on top of Diesel 10) *Diesel 10: (as Barney, the Womder Pets and their friends being Quasimodo down and they run off) Hey, where you going?! Come back here and fight!! *Hannah: No, we won't! *(Quasimodo is being grabbed by Diesel 10's claw again) *Quasimodo: (screaming") AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, hunchback. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Quasimodo: My universe is starting to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Quasimodo pulls our a knife out of his pocket. She starts giggling) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Quasimodo gasps while his knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Quasimodo is straining while getting his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Quasimodo sighs while she has his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Quasimodo cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with his knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging frm Diesel 10's pipes) *Quasimodo: Too late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Quasimodo with his claw) *Quasimodo: (flying in the sky, screaming) AAAAH!!! (he falls on BJ's hands) Quote 3: *(at the school playground, Roary and RudeGuy are kidnapping Quasimodo) *Quasimodo: Help me! *(Barney and the others rush up to Roary and RudeGuy) *Carlos: Stop! Don't kidnap Quasimodo! He's a good hunchback! *Geoff: Don't destroy him! *BJ: Lave him alone! *Quasimodo: Help me! *Riff: Quasimodo, please don't die! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *(Roary does a spinning kick on Quasimodo with his right leg) *(Quasimodo lies down and his head is against Roary. He then kicks Roary back) *(Roary and RudeGuy take turns headbutting him, Barney and the others stop them) *Shawn: Got ya this time! *Roary: You fool! (he shoves Shawn and he falls down) *Shawn: Ow! What was that for?! *Roary: I punched you in the air. *Shawn: Stop it! Stop! *Barney: (grabs a sword) Time for you to go away! (Cuts the broken bridge in haft where the two evil rivals are, and Roary and RudeGuy fall down to the acid pond). *Roary: Darn it!! *(Roary and RudeGuy is melting in the acid pond) *Kazuya: Huh?! What this?! *(Roary and RudeGuy are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *RudeGuy: Help us!! *Roary and RudeGuy, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends) *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends: Yay! *Linny: We stopped your rivals! *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *Riff: Wait to go, Barney! *Tuck: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! (hugs Barney) *Barney: Awww! Thank you, Tuck! *Tuck: You're welcome. *BJ: Hi five, Ming-Ming! *Barney: The next villians we have to take out are Jafar and Hades. Quotes 4 *(Jafar and Hades are fighting over a toy) *Barney: (as he and the others shows up) Hey you there! *Jafar: Huh? *Barney: I know that your trying to get rid of Quasimodo! *Hades: What did you mean? *Riff: Time for you to be blasted away! *Barney: (turns on the blasting machine) Off you go!! (The blasting machine blows Jafar and Hades into a world of nowhere) *Jafar: Where are we? *Hades: We are in a place that we are alone! And no more earth! *Barney: Yes! They're gone! *Quasimodo: Way a go! *Barney: Good way! *BJ: All right! They are not there anymore! *Riff: I agree! *Baby Bop: Goodie! *Linny: Ollie, the next villian to stop is PT Boomer) *PT Boomer: (arrives) Get that man! *Barney: No, you won't! (to the Wonder Pets) Get him Wonder Pets! *Wonder Pets: Yeah!! (bring a cannon) *PT. Boomer: (slips and falls inside the cannon) *Ming Ming: Ready, 1, 2, 3, Blast off! (the cannon shoots PT Boomer through the air and he lands onto the acid pond and dies. His soul flies off. No blood is shown) Yes!! He's gone! Quote 5 *Eric: Quasimodo must be shot with my rifle once and for all! *Barney's Voice: Not today! *Eric: Huh? *(Barney and the others appear) *Barney: You were not supposed to shoot people with guns! They're dangerous! *Eric: Oh, no! (backs up, whimpering) *Linny: You were a bad villian, who keeps making videos out of us! *Eric: But, but-! *Roger: No buts! *BJ: We made something just for you! *Riff: We are tired of being bullied by you! *Tuck: We are tired of being hurt by you! *Barney: And we are not happy with this! *Eric: Please don't......hurt me!! *Barney: Your parents will not be happy with this! (calls Kimberly and Diesel) Hello,p Mr. and Mrs. Eripson. Your son has planned to shoot Quasimodo with his rifle. Bring him home and ground him. Thanks! (puts the phone away) *(Kimberly and Diesel arrive) *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Eric! We want to have a few words with you! *Eric: Huh? *Diesel: (400% loud voice) Let's go home now! *(back at Eric's house) *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Barney told us that you were being mean to him and his friends. Is it true? *Eric: Yes. I am so sorry. *Diesel: (400% loud voice) Sorry won't work! *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) Your father is right, you are grounded for the next 3 months! Go upstairs to your room now! *Eric: (as he goes up to his room) But it is a good thing I will never be mean again. *(back to Barney and his friends) *Barney: Everyone, we gotta stop Diesel 10 and his sidekicks and pet Mosquito! Quote 6: *Barney: So, you four evil diesels! Your time is up! *Diesel 10: So, Quasimodo, for your punishment for smashing Ming Ming's toy car, you will be dissolved in the acid! Mosquito, get him! *Mosquito: (growls like a dog) *BJ: Not today, you! *Edward: Mosquito, time for your end! *Mosquito: (yelps in fear) *(Edward biffs Mosquito over the edge of the mountain. Mosquito falls over the mountain roof over wheels and lands on the bottom with a sickened crash) *Duck: Splatter, Dodge! Your end is ready! (Biffs into Splatter and Dodge and pushes them off the edge of a cliff and the two diesels scream as they fall thigh the valley and hit the ravine hard with a ear-splitting smashing sound) *Splatter and Dodge: We'll get them for this.... *BJ: Well, you will not get us! *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: It's time for you to get sent out! *(the two push Diesel 10 off a bridge. Diesel 10 lands screaming in the acid pond) *Diesel 10: (screaming as the acid is burning hot) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALLS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! (begins to melt in pain) I'M MELTING, MELTING! Oh, what a world! What a world! *(he continues screaming) *Diesel 10: (as Pinchy breaks off the top of him) AAAAAAGGGHHH! Oh no, Pinchy! (the rest of his body parts are coming off) *Barney: Look! He's melting! *Diesel 10: (as his sides are crumbling off) AAAAAAAAGGHAAAAH! *BJ: (surprised) Ay-yi-yi! His body parts are coming off! *Diesel 10: I'm going! Noooooooooooooooooo.......!!!!! (he sinks into the acid pond) *Barney, BJ, and Thomas: Yea!!!! *Thomas: We stopped Diesel 10!!! *BJ: And we stopped his friends!!